Drew Jacobs
Andrew "Drew" Jacobs was a serial killer who appeared in What Happens at Home. Background Not much is revealed about Drew's life prior to What Happens at Home or why he became a psychopath is not revealed, but his records say that he was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on August 28, 1970 and has a criminal records in the form of a few assault charges when he was younger. He was an IT expert and worked internationally. At some point, he married a woman named Audrey and had a daughter, Heather, with her. The family lived together in a gated community in Las Cruces, New Mexico. Though the marriage was functioning, she was unhappy with him being so distant. In 2010, he became a serial killer. As a detective living in the community investigated the murders together with the community's security staff, Drew became the prime suspect because of his habit of wandering the streets of the community alone at night while he was scouting for victims. In response, he killed Audrey in order to throw suspicion off of himself. The ruse worked, leading to the investigators requesting the BAU's help. Because the demographics and socioeconomic status of the residents was essentially the same, they brought along cadet Ashley Seaver, who is the daughter of a serial killer, to consult them about how psycopaths function in their family life. Season Six While the BAU question suspects, they talk to Drew, who successfully feigns grief and is able to hide who he is. When the BAU arrange for a meeting at the community church to observe the children of the families and the body language of the attendants, Drew uses that window of oppurtunity to strike again. After he gets back home, Ashley arrives to return his wife's laptop. Unaware that he is the killer, she tells him about how the killer's family will react to his arrest. He asks that she come inside to comfort his daughter. Inside, he becomes increasingly pushy and inquisitive about how Ashley knows so much about a serial killer's family life. Realizing that he is the Unsub, she answers a call from Hotch, confirming her suspicions. She subtextually tells him where she is, revealing that she knows who Drew is. He holds her at knifepoint against a wall in front of Heather. He tells her to leave. Alone with Ashley, he continues questioning Ashley, who reveals her background to him. She tries to talk him down, by sharing how much her father struggled to be different and how he said the best day of his life was when he was caught. When he asks her whether she hates her father, Rossi arrives and brings Heather out while Hotch holds him at gunpoint. Drew quietly apologizes to Heather, charges at Hotch with the knife and is shot and killed. Modus Operandi Drew targeted women (most of which were blondes) who lived in the community. He would dress completely in black, strike at night and kill them by sneaking up on them from behind and garroting them with a wire. He used his technical skills to modify his garage opener to open the victims' garage doors and enter that way. He would use a switchblade to pick open door locks. The more he killed, the bolder he became and in the closer proximity to other people the victims were. The first victim, for example, was killed while her family were out of town while the second was killed while her husband and sons were camping in the backyard. Profile Judging from the geographical profile, the UnSub lives in the community. The tight security indicates that he is bold. He is organized, as he brought the weapon with him and took all of his supplies with him when he left. This indicates that he probably lives with a spouse or in a committed relationship. Physically, he appears non-threatening. He craves power and control and therefore most likely has a job or other activity that gives him that. It was noted by Rossi that law enforcement or some similar job would appeal to the UnSub. Since he is so organized, he doesn't attack random houses. The fact that he is able to get in through the garage doors (garage openers in the community only had five different codes) suggests that he has enough technical skills to modify a garage opener and alter its code. Known Victims *A few unspecified assault charges *Marjorie West *Jill Long *Audrey Jacobs *Unnamed victim *Ashley Seaver Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Deceased